The Space That You Fill
by Lady of the Deceased
Summary: Kurogane is a private investigator sent on the trail of 5 people and one bar. guest appearances of Legal Drug, XXXHolic, Tokyo Babylon, and Fai's twin brother...Fai? Yui? Whatever...:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is chapter three, right? Gosh, it's been so long since I updated this old daydream of mine! Kinda just started it and then forgot about it, huh? Well, I've gotten a review from somebody, telling me to update, so thank you for motivating me!**

**Christmas break is coming up soon, so anybody who reads my stuff, I should have plenty of time to write…then again, maybe not. Aw, well, I'll get to it! Grrrr!**

**Also, for some reason the website won't let me read the first chapter, and I know it sucks, so I'm replacing it. This is chapter one now! ****J**

**Honolulu!**

Kazahaya watched this new customer with apprehension. He had the look of a seasoned fighting man, with complicated memories and a scary past. Kazahaya didn't want to have to dig through all the junk in some stranger's head for Ashura, even if the man himself wished it. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. Ashura probably hadn't told the man much, just that Kazahaya was a psychic who could help him find his keys or some such nonsense. It wasn't uncommon.

The man leaned forward, distracting Kazahaya from spiraling thoughts that weren't all his, though they lingered unwanted in his mind. _Apples. Where's the dog? Do we have an extra phone charger? At least he didn't eat the poison, Jerry. _It was getting worse lately. So distracting…

"Can you help me?" The man's smile was strange, as though he didn't smile often and the muscles in his face were unused to such uncharacteristic movement of their honorable selves.

Kazahaya nodded.

"Will you help me?" The man wasn't really asking this question, though. Kazahaya could sense something dangerous about him now. He had dropped the docile, calm façade and was showing Kazahaya the tiger under the mask. Kazahaya shrank back, unaware of himself.

_This is a job. Don't forget the pickles, Wanda, and the lizard's gut must be salted! Salted! Apples…_ Somehow, the rampaging thoughts helped him focus.

"I will do my best to assist you. What is it you're looking for?" Kazahaya didn't ignore the creepy aura, exactly, merely blocked it out to focus on the dark, loud, generally thunderous man before him.

"May I test you first? Can you find the woman who sent me here, and why?" The man's eyes glittered oddly, like he wished to communicate something that could not be spoken aloud.

"Why, certainly…"

The memories came flooding out.

Kazahaya saw, and then saw nothing, though the visions still spiraled inside his unconscious mind. _Do you understand, Kurogane? They must be saved, protected, assisted. You must free them, every single one. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2's here, loyal fans! Hehehehe, as if!**

**Anyway, enjoy…**

They didn't bother taking Kazahaya up to his room. He was attending another customer in a moment, so the couch downstairs was more convenient for such things. Plus, Kazahaya'd been passing out a lot lately, so it'd become habit to drag him to the couch and leave him there until he woke.

It was rather uncomfortable, however, since he hadn't let go of the man's hand since he collapsed. In the beginning, the man had looked worried and slightly guilty. When his party was informed, they just laughed and said he'd be fine in the company of an unconscious psychic, no matter how adorable.

This soothed the wait staff's concerns somewhat, but they also worried for Kazahaya's mental state. Being a memory leech and all, he'd probably suck up something else, something as potentially damaging as the chocolate episode.

He'd accidentally touched a customer with a high opinion of chocolate, and ended up devouring almost a whole box of Snickers before they could stop him. When the situation was explained to the man, he apologized and offered to help clean up.

And the thing with apples. Apples, apples, apples, no matter what was going on. It was rather annoying, actually, and if this guy had some strange aversion or preference for something, no doubt it would end up in Kazahaya's highly impressionable mind.

Anyway.

Fai was one of Kazahaya's closest friends, though they hadn't known each other long, and Fai was several years older than Kazahaya. Their mental age was quite close, seeing as Fai was known for playing pranks on unsuspecting part-timers, and Kazahaya thought the whole thing was extremely ridiculous.

Fai had seen this…_reaction _before, right before the chocolate bonanza. In fact, the clingee looked sooo familiar. Where had Fai seen him before?

It didn't matter. People were waiting for their orders to be filled, and Watanuki was too busy as it was. The counter was filling up, and several regulars were calling for Fai to sing _Flat Foot Face_ again. It was so popular nowadays, as the world filled with people unable to speak out because they knew others had greater political power than they. Fai sympathized. Ashura had a horrible habit, and Fai wondered if everything was simply going to begin again.

He sighed, ignoring the curious and slightly cautious gaze of the man Kazahaya clung to as he climbed onto the stage.

_Shall we begin again?_

_Cue the music…_

**The song's ****_Flat Foot Face_****. It sounds the best if you listen to the Nightcore version, so I'm sorry if you don't like that kind of thing. At least there's no animalistic screaming in this one. Gosh, don't you always feel so awkward when that happens in public? So embarrassing…**

**See you later!**


End file.
